User blog:Sacred Elementalist Kite/Kite's Fanfic Units
Hello! This is a compilation of my fan made Units from my fictional series which stars me and my several MapleStory friends! Enjoy! Sacred Elementalist Kite= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 00000 |no = 0 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = |gender = M |description = A young and determined boy who dreams to become a great Sage like his father, Croma. However tragedy struck him when his biological brother sacrificed his life to save him and the whole of Dragon City, his powers completely dissipated due to the malevolent curse of the ancient dragon, Tiamat. Woke up several days later, his physical appearance changed, with glowing white hair and heterochromic eyes of black and red, he now has the power of the ancient Elementalists, focused in summoning phantom beasts and casting powerful elemental spells that can defeat a mighty demon in mere seconds. Kite later grew more aware of himself and his fears, that he is not alone anymore and those who trusts him dearly will be forever in his heart. |summon = |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = 5000 |atk_base = 1400 |def_base = 1400 |rec_base = 1400 |hp_lord = 8500 |atk_lord = 2700 |def_lord = 2700 |rec_lord = 2700 |hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |atk_guardian = |def_guardian = |hp_oracle = |rec_oracle = |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 8 |ls = Elemental Augmentation |lsdescription = 100% boost to ATK power of all Units if 5 or more elements are present, 30% boost to Max HP & increases normal hit count. |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Summon: Tetra Disaster |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Fire, Water, Earth and Thunder attack on all enemies, adds Fire, Water, Earth and Thunder elements to all allies' attacks for 3 turns & reduces damage taken from Fire, Water, Earth and Thunder types for 1 turn. |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |sbb = Hyper Elemental: Equinox |sbbdescription = 35 combo massive Light and Dark attack on all enemies, adds Light and Dark element to allies' attack for 3 turns & reduces damage taken from Light and Dark types for 1 turn. |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 35 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 15~10 |ubb = Final Destination |ubbdescription = 80 combo massive Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder, Light and Dark attack on all enemies, adds all elements to all allies' attacks for 3 turns, fills BB gauge of all allies for 3 turns, and all damage taken from all types are reduced to 1 for 3 turns. |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 80 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 5 |es = Big Brother's Protection |esitem = Lozoro's Ring |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters in battle, nullifies all status ailments and critical hits & adds all elements to all allies' attacks when BB or SBB is used when Lozoro's Ring is equipped. |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }} |-|Dragon Master Justin= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 00000 |no = 0 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = |gender = M |description = Harnessing the power of the ancient dragon, Mhyrr, Justin was able to assist Kite in his journey seeking the truth about his existence. Hailing from Dragon City, he is a strict, harsh, and adamant voice of reason of the group. Always thinking about what to plan or sometimes, he was so reckless by going rogue over a mission that can sometimes make his fellow comrades worry. His personality however, has a soft side, at instances, trying to comfort Kite like he has his own little brother. |summon = |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = 5155 |atk_base = 1600 |def_base = 1255 |rec_base = 1194 |hp_lord = 8650 |atk_lord = 2800 |def_lord = 2300 |rec_lord = 2100 |hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |atk_guardian = |def_guardian = |hp_oracle = |rec_oracle = |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 12 |ls = Spirit Pact |lsdescription = 100% boost to ATK power of all Units, adds chance if ignoring enemy's DEF when attacking & hugely boosts damage dealt to weaker elements. |lstype = Attack |bb = Blazing Inferno |bbdescription = 3 combo massive Fire to a single enemy, boosts critical hit rate & adds defense ignoring effect to all allies' attacks for 2 turns. |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 3 |bbaoe = S |bbgauge = 25 |sbb = Dark Fog |sbbdescription = 12 combo massive Fire, Thunder and Dark attack on all enemies, chance of massively reducing enemies' DEF for 1 turn & adds defense ignoring effect to all allies' attacks for 2 turns. |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 21 |ubb = Great Onyx Dragon |ubbdescription = Massive Fire, Thunder, Light and Dark attack on all enemies, adds defense ignoring effect to all allies' attacks for 3 turns, boost BB Atk for 3 turns & chance to allow to withstand a devastating attack to all allies. |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |es = Eternal Bond |esitem = Freud's Journal |esdescription = Withstand a devastating attack & 20% boost to all parameters when Freud's Journal is equipped. |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }} |-|Blind Rogue Rey= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 00000 |no = 0 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = |gender = M |description = A fugitive and a vagabond wandering in Kerning City. He was once notorious for his thievery and robbery in the slums and rich socialites until the very day that his sight was taken away from him, he isolated himself in the city outskirts and later managed to take advantage of his senses to remain a very agile and quick adversary. He stumbled into Kite after he somewhat saw an oracle about him that he wanted to change the world out of corruption and desperately joined him in his journey. Ever silent and resilient, he was unable to confess his brutal past as he fears of putting him away in bars. |summon = |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = 4700 |atk_base = 1240 |def_base = 1240 |rec_base = 1240 |hp_lord = 7500 |atk_lord = 2500 |def_lord = 1970 |rec_lord = 1500 |hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |atk_guardian = |def_guardian = |hp_oracle = |rec_oracle = |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 15 |ls = Blind Sense |lsdescription = Nullifies all status ailments and elemental weakness damage, boost critical hit rate & boosts BB gauge when damaged. |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Shadowbend |bbdescription = Boosts BB gauge when damaged for 3 turns, increases BC, HC & Item Drop rate for 3 turns & nullifies all status ailments for 3 turns. |bbtype = Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 25~15 |sbb = Phantom Cutter |sbbdescription = 38 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, boosts BB gauge when damaged for 3 turns, increases BC, HC & Item Drop rate for 3 turns & cures and nullifies all status ailments for 3 turns. |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 38 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ubb = Lost Art: Crescent Mugger Elite |ubbdescription = 40 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies, massively boosts BB gauge when damaged for 3 turns, raises normal hit count for 3 turns & massively boosts BB Atk for 2 turns. |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 40 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |es = "You cannot dodge me!" |esitem = Black Blindfold |esdescription = Nullifies all status ailments, status debuffs, elemental weakness and critical hit damage, 20% boost to all parameters & boost Zel and Karma drop rate when BB or SBB is used when Black Blindfold is equipped. |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }} |-|Regal Rune Jenny= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 00000 |no = 0 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = |gender = F |description = Princess Jennifer Lucian XXI, a rebellious and brash tomboyic princess of the kingdom of an unknown land south of Henesys. After running away from home, sick and tired from being a royal to one day rule the land she refuses to take responsibility with, she found freedom when she met Kite, Sherrie, Justin, Jun and Rey despite her foul-mouthed attitude. Always looking for adventure, she excelled in supreme swordsmanship fused with various magical properties, making her a great advantage in Kite's journey to save the world. Unfortunately, she is still as brash as ever as she always giving everybody a credit on everything she couldn't even do by herself. |summon = |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = 4800 |atk_base = 1400 |def_base = 1100 |rec_base = 1600 |hp_lord = 8500 |atk_lord = 2600 |def_lord = 2300 |rec_lord = 2900 |hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |atk_guardian = |def_guardian = |hp_oracle = |rec_oracle = |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 7 |ls = Regal Priestess' Guard |lsdescription = Huge boost to BB gauge when damaged, 100% boost to DEF of all Units & high chance of reducing damage taken to 1. |lstype = Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Runic Blade |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies, probable Paralysis & Injury effect & greatly recovers HP to all allies. |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 19 |sbb = Lightningrod |sbbdescription = 28 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies, adds Paralysis and Injury effect to all allies' attacks for 3 turns, greatly recovers HP to all allies & reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn. |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 38 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ubb = Lucian Noble Emblem |ubbdescription = Recovers all allies HP to max for 3 turns, cures and negates all status ailments for 3 turns, massively boosts DEF for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by half for 3 turns. |ubbtype = Heal/Support |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = 15 |es = Rebellious Blue Blood |esitem = Lucian Family Signet |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters & adds Fire, Water, Earth & Thunder elements to all allies' attacks for 3 turns when BB or SBB is used when Lucian Family Signet is equipped. |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = Runic Blade also reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn. |addcat = |addcatname = }} |-|Pirate Mechanic Jun= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 00000 |no = 0 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = |gender = M |description = Jun was raised by a prominent family in the Mu Lung territory until the day came when he lost his entire family in a storm during a maiden voyage 10 years ago that left him the only survivor and orphan. He was later took in by several pirates of the submarine "Nautilus" and raised him as one of them. Excelling in mechanics, he was known to be the best in the crew. Unknown to him is that he was able to channel his powers through his close-combat training which he excelled as a young boy. He later joined Kite's mission to save Maple World from the catastrophe bound to be foretold once again by the accursed magician who controls and distorts time. He has been the group's mechanic and 'little brother'. |summon = |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = 5600 |atk_base = 1800 |def_base = 1300 |rec_base = 1300 |hp_lord = 9500 |atk_lord = 3000 |def_lord = 2100 |rec_lord = 2100 |hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |atk_guardian = |def_guardian = |hp_oracle = |rec_oracle = |hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 1000 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 9 |ls = Platinum Strength |lsdescription = 100% ATK boost to all Units, boosts BB Atk & chance of ignoring enemy DEF when attacking. |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Hammerhead Brawl |bbdescription = 19 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & adds defense ignoring effect to allies' attack for 3 turns. |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 19 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |sbb = Fortified Chassis |sbbdescription = Adds defense ignoring effect to all allies' attacks fork 3 turns, boosts all allies' ATK & DEF for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge when damaged for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = 40~20 |ubb = Tidal Calamity |ubbdescription = Massive Water attack to all enemies, fills BB gauge for 3 turns & adds chance to reduce enemy ATK effect to attack for 3 turns. |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 15 |es = Nautical Blessing |esitem = Escargot |esdescription = Adds Water element to BB/SBB for 3 turns & when Escargot is equipped, 20% boost to all parameters. |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }} Category:Blog posts